mbn_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Place Where I Belong
Sypnosis *The story revolves around Isabelle (Bianca Nashwell) who dislikes the way her family treat each other, she becomes a rebel but is indeed really good in school. One day when Isabelle’s grandma Lumina (Sylvia Santiago) died, Lumina ask her for something that she would promise her that she would do it, that she will become a good girl and to not be like a rebel kind, she then promises her that she will indeed do it. The next day when Isabelle went home to apologize, her step sister Francine (Rachelle Finns) who is jealous of her because Isabelle is always on top of her, she then plans everything to get her out of the house by pushing Uno (Oscar Toralba) Isabelle’s biogical younger brother and Francine’s half-brother into the stairs causing Uno to almost died and place him in a coma. When their parents asked what really happen Francine then put the blame on Isabelle which causes her parents to make her live the house. Isabelle now living with her friend Lisset (Rose Fujisaki) an orphan, who has only her grandmother with her, helps Isabelle with her problems. She later looked for a job in a famous company and her co-worker Jake (Dennis Hartmann) fell in love with her later to be revealed the owner of the company. *Years had passed and Uno has woken up from his coma and his parents had then known the truth why he fell on the stairs they then tried to find Isabelle and found her whereabouts through her best friend Lisset when they saw her in a grocery store. They then apologize to Isabelle but Isabelle had refused to just accept it, she then runs away and get hit by a car where she became comatose and had a dream and met a fairy name Mariposa where it guided her to the place where she belonged. Cast *Bianca Nashwell as Isabelle Morales = Biological daughter of Ivan and Kriselda Morales and Uno’s biological sister. She is known to be very stubborn and lazy, until she promises her grandmother to be a good girl. One day she is force to get out of their because of what her half-sister Francine had accused her for the things that she didn’t do. Years had passed and her parents had known the truth and found her, but got hit by a car and got in a coma where she met a fairy name Mariposa and guide her to the place where belong. *Rachelle Finns as Francine Morales = Francine and Uno’s half-sister. She is really jealous of Isabelle through attention, care, and popularity, that why one day she accused Isabelle of something Isabelle didn’t do which makes her parents make Isabelle force out of their house. *'Carlos dela Vega' as Ivan Morales = Isabelle, Francine, and Uno’s father. He is known to be a caring father for his children and handle things really well. *'Katrina San Pedro' as Kriselda Morales = Isabelle and Uno’s biological mother and Francine’s step mother. She is known to be a caring mother, but the only thing she's not very good at is handling some things. *'Oscar Toralba' as Uno Morales = Isabelle’s biological brother and Francine’s half –brother, he is later went in a coma after Francine pushes him in the stair and put the blame on Isabelle. Supporting Cast *'Rose Fujisaki' as Lisset Roxas = Isabelle’s best friend and co-worker *Dennis Hartmann as Jake Villalobos = Lisset and Isabelle’s co-worker, later revealed to be the son of the owner of the company that Lisset and Isabelle is working on, he later become Isabelle’s boyfriend. *Sylvia Santiago as Lumina Morales = Isabelle, Uno, and Francine’s grandmother. She later died in the story and also the cause to make Isabelle into a good person. *'Daniella Paredes' as Fatima Rodriguez = Francine’s biological mother. *'Corazon Enriquez' as Olivia Roxas = Lisset’s grandmother Guest Cast *Flora Banks as Mariposa *Alexis Javier as Young Isabelle *Abigail Gonzales as Young Francine *Tony Yuhi as Young Ivan *Diana Quezon as Young Kriselda Awards 18th BGF Awards 2013 Best Supporting Actress = Rachelle Finns = Won Best Rising Film Actress = Bianca Nashwell = Won Best Rising Young Film Actor = Oscar Toralba = Won